


The Storms of Life

by Mae01



Series: Marauders Modern AU [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), One Shot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae01/pseuds/Mae01
Summary: Lily finds out that her parents are getting a divorce. James, Sirius and Remus comfort her.“What is going on? Whatever is going on, could you both please tell us?”“I am divorcing your dad and I will be moving out tomorrow,” their mother said without looking up from her plate.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter
Series: Marauders Modern AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138295
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The Storms of Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand-alone work. There are other stories in the universe, but you do not need to read other stories to understand this one.
> 
> I do not own any Harry Potter characters all characters belong to JK Rowling.

The rain pounded down on the house. Lily was curled up on her bed, blankets piling on top of herself as tears rolled down her face. She couldn’t believe the turn her day had taken. 

The day started bright and sunny when she woke up. She met up with Remus outside of her house as they walked to school together. She and Remus met up with James and Sirius outside the school before they made their way to their homeroom. It started off as a great day, she laughed with her friends and aced all of her tests that day. When she walked through the front door after school, everything changed.

“I’ve signed the papers. You need to sign them as well. I want this over with!”

“I know, but we need to tell the girls first.”

“We will tell them at supper.”

Lily walked up to her room in confusion. She heard her parents fight regularly, but this seemed more serious than usual. She sat down at her desk and started working on her homework to distract herself. She didn’t have a lot, but she had enough to keep her busy until she was called for supper. 

Lily was finishing up her last question when she heard her mum call for her. As she put the homework back into her bag, she heard a clap of thunder. Looking outside, she realized that her music had been loud enough to drown out the sound of the rain. She knew there was supposed to be a thunderstorm tonight, but it seemed to leave her mind when she heard her parents argue when she got home.

As Lily walked down the stairs, she was taken back by the sight of her sister sitting at the dinner table. Petunia had moved out a couple of months ago to live with her boyfriends, Vernon Dudley. Lily didn’t like Vernon and Vernon didn’t like Lily. Thankfully Vernon wasn’t at the table, but she was still confused at the presence of her sister.

“Nice to see you again, Petunia,” Lily said politely.

“You as well,” her sister responded.

As the family started eating, the two sisters could tell that something was going on. Their parents wouldn’t look at each other and they were sitting very tall and stiff. The tension that filled the room was a whole other story, but they figured it was along the same lines as what was causing their parents to act so strangely. Having enough of the silence, Petunia asked the question she and Lily were thinking about.

“What is going on? Whatever is going on, could you both please tell us?”

“I am divorcing your dad and I will be moving out tomorrow,” their mother said without looking up from her plate as she continued eating.

“What?! Are you serious?” Lily couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her parents were getting a divorce? Her parents weren’t going to live together anymore? Her parents were getting a divorce? Her mother was moving away tomorrow? Her parents were getting a divorce?

“This isn’t something I would joke about, Lily.”

“You’re mother and I-”

“When did you both decide this?” Petunia asked. She and Lily had long forgotten about their food and were staring at their parents. Mr and Mrs Evans didn’t seem too shaken up over it, so they had obviously decided this a while ago.

“Your father and I talked about this five months ago. The papers came in today and I signed them before I came home from work. Your father will sign them after dinner.”

“So you both decided to hide it from Lily and me until you got the papers? You didn’t even want to give us the heads up?”

“Petunia,” their mother said. “I will not have you-”

“No!” Petunia said, crossing her arms. “Forget about me for a second. Lily lives in this house! She should have at least gotten a heads up! Have you even thought about that? Have you thought about the fact that you have a child living in this house and you just want to fuck off to who knows where in the world?! Lily graduates in just a couple of months!”

Lily sat quietly in her chair. She didn’t expect Petunia to defend her or stand up to their mother, but she was thankful for Petunia. They didn’t get along, but somehow Petunia knew that Lily needed someone to ask the questions for her. She stayed staring at her place. What was going to happen? She lives in this house too…

“Petunia! Do not swear under my roof-”

“It’s not your roof anymore, now is it mother? In 10 minutes you will be free of this house, right? Now, answer the question. What was going through your head when you decided to divorce dad?”

“I do not need to defend my actions to a child!” Mrs Evans sounded livid. She was obviously not happy with the way her grown daughter was acting towards her. Lily and her dad sat quietly at the table. Lily didn’t know what to say and Mr Evans wasn’t sure he wanted to help the lady beside him. She was the reason behind everything happening. She caused the problems so she can try to defend them to their daughters.

“Are you just leaving? Why are you even leaving dad? He is the best thing in your life!”

“Your mother,” Mr Evans interrupted, “has found another man. She loves him and wanted a divorce so she can move forward with him.”

The occupants in the room all fell quiet. Mr Evans looked sad while his wife didn’t seem to care about what he said. She looked like she stood by the decision with no regrets or sadness. Petunia looked at her mother in complete disgust while Lily looked at her mother with tears in her sparkling green eyes. Lily couldn’t believe what today had turned into. It started out as such a sunny and bright day but now there was a literal thunderstorm outside and a storm brewing in the Evans’ kitchen.

“Listen,” their mother said. “I will be back for Lily’s grad-”

“Please don’t,” Lily whispered quietly. She looked up from her lap to see everyone staring at her. “Please do not come to my graduation. I don’t want you there anymore.” Her mother opened her mouth to say something before closing it and standing up from the table.

“Well,” she said. “I guess that settles it. I will be moved out before supper tomorrow.” As the words left her mouth, she put her coat on and walked out the front door.

“I’m sorry, girls. I tried-”

“It’s not your fault,” both girls muttered.

“May I be excused?” Lily asked. She needed some space and she needed to think.

“Of course,” her dad answered. “Just so you know, you and I will be staying here. I know you are moving out after graduation but I’ll still be here.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Lily said, standing up from the table. “It was nice seeing you, Tunie.”

“You as well, Lil’s.”

Lily walked up the stairs and sat on her bed. A couple of minutes passed before she heard a knock on her door. 

“Come in,” Lily said.

“Hey, I’m heading home now,” Petunia said as she stood in the entrance of Lily’s room. “I know we have our differences, but if you need me just send me a text. I know you and Vernon don’t get along so we can meet at The Order if you need.”

“Thank you, I really appreciate it. You’re still going to come to my graduation, right?”

“Of course,” Petunia said with a small smile. “I’ll be there. I can hear Dad coming up, I’ll let you talk to him. Goodnight.”

As Petunia left her room, the spot was taken over by her dad.

“Hey,” he said. “How are you doing?”

“About as good as I can be.”

“Do you have any questions that I can answer?”

“I don’t think so,” Lily said. “I knew you both fought a decent amount but I never saw this coming.”

“I didn’t either, kiddo. I’m sorry. Can I do anything for you?”

“No, I think I’m just going to have some time by myself.”

“Okay,” her Dad said with a sad smile. “If you need me just call and if you need your friends please invite them over. If you need or want them, please don’t hesitate to invite them over. The front door will be unlocked.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

Lily spent the next 20 minutes staring at her roof. She listened to the rain falling and the thunder clapping. Tears fell down her face and she didn’t try to stop them. She debated texting her friends but she didn’t want to bother them. She knew they would be more than happy to help, but she didn’t know if she wanted them to see her cry after all of the fun they had at school that day. Would it be selfish to ask them to drop everything and come over? Maybe she didn’t need to ask them to come over, maybe she should just tell them so that they know? Pulling out her phone, Lily sent a text to the group chat.

The Marauders (Groupchat)

(  **Lily** /  _ Remus  _ /  James /  **_Sirius_ ** )

7:23 pm:  **Hey guys. I know we were planning on spending tomorrow together but I have to cancel. Sorry for the late notice.**

7:24 pm:  _ What happened, Lil’s? _

7:24 pm:  Everything okay?

7:24 pm:  **_You okay, little red?_ **

7:25 pm:  **My parents just signed the divorce papers.**

7:26 pm:  Sirius and I will pick up pizza and snacks.

7:26 pm:  **_We will be there in about 15 minutes. Moony is probably crawling through the window as we speak._ **

Lily heard her window open and smiled lightly as a rain-soaked Remus crawled through. As soon as he saw her, he quickly walked over and sat down beside her, pulling her into a hug.

“I’m so sorry, Lil’s,” he said. 

They both knew she didn’t have to talk. Enough was said at the moment between the two. Lily sat there and sobbed into his shirt while Remus rubbed her back. The sat there until they heard two loud stomping footsteps run up the stairs.

“They sound like a fucking heard of elephants, but there’s only two of them, and they are as scrawny as string cheese,” Remus muttered as Lily pulled away form him to try to dry her tears.

Lily let out a loud and phlegmy laugh at what her brother said as the two boys entered the room.

“Remus,” Sirius said, putting the pizzas down on the desk. “What insult did you say about us to cause Little Red to laugh?”

“How do you know he was insulting us?” James asked, sitting on the other side of Lily.

“It’s Remus and Lily. They make fun of us whenever possible. Now, dig in.”

The three boys chatted absentmindedly as Lily added a comment every now and again. As the food was finished, the room slowly became quiet as Remus and Sirius sat on the window seat and James and Lily sat on the bed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” James asked quietly. “I didn’t even know they were thinking about divorce.”

Lily laughed at James’ statement. She didn’t know either. She looked at her friends and saw a look of confusion on their faces as she laughed.

“I didn’t know they were thinking about divorce either,” she admitted. “I didn’t know until I sat down at dinner with my parents and sister and my mum told us. She was really blunt about it.”

“What did she say?” Remus asked, apparently being the only one with the courage to ask.

“She said ‘I’m divorcing your dad and I will be moving out tomorrow.’”

“I’m so sorry, Little Red...”

“Thanks,” Lily said with a sad smile. She wanted to say it was okay, but it really wasn’t okay. She leaned onto her boyfriend’s chest and James quickly put his arm around her in response.

“May I ask what the reason was?” James asked quietly.

“Apparently my mum loves another man.”

“What?!” All three of the boys exclaimed.

“I know,” Lily laughed slightly. “She is moving in with him and she is just leaving us. I really don’t know how to feel about it. I mean I’m hurt but at the same time, I’m happy she’s leaving if he loves another man. Am I supposed to feel a certain way about this? I'm pretty sure I shouldn't be laughing.”

“No,” Remus said. “There is no way you have to feel about it. You don’t have to feel a certain way and we aren’t able to tell you to have you should process this or how you should feel.”

“I wish you guys could tell me how I’m supposed to feel. That would be easier.”

“Believe me, Lily,” Remus said with a sad smile. “I know what it’s like to want someone else to tell you how to feel and process things. It sucks but you’ll get through it.”

“Thanks, Rem,” Lily said with a matching smile.

“I hate to be the one to switch topics,” James said, looking between his girlfriend and her brother. “But what do you mean by you’ve been there before, Moony?”

“I think that’s a story for another time,” Remus said.

Picking up the cue, the group let the topic die and Lily asked a question.

“Are you guys planning on staying the night?”

“Would you like us to stay the night?” Sirius asked.

“Yes, please. But only if you guys don’t mind.”

All three boys rolled their eyes in response to Lily’s demand.

“Sirius wouldn’t have asked if any of us didn’t want to be here, Lil’s.”

“Thank you, guys. I really appreciate you being here.”

“We’re happy to be here, my love,” James said.

As the night grew later, tears eventually resurfaced in Lily’s eyes and James held her as she cried under the pile of blankets. Her friends knew she didn’t want the attention while she cried, so Remus and Sirius pretended to still be asleep as they laid beside each other on the ground. James continued to hold her until she fell back asleep. It was a long weekend of the four friends being cooped up in Lily’s room, but they knew that Lily needed it. They knew Lily just needed to be with them and needed time to process. They helped her as much as they could but they knew that they couldn’t tell her how to process, so they just stayed with her as she went through all the emotions. 


End file.
